Sensational Assemble (Sensational Spider-Man)
Sensational Assemble is the second episode of season 3B of Sensational Spider-Man, and the first time the show crosses over with another cartoon. Synopsis The episode starts by recapping the episode ‘Return To Spider-Verse’, with the partaking heroes defeating the Inheritors and taking the portal home. They land in the streets of New York, and look up to see Torment, Agony, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, Nova, White Tiger, Agent Venom, and another Spider-Man fighting against Spot. Once they realise they’re in the wrong universe, they help fight Spot, but when Nova accuses them of being doppelgangers, the two parallels begin to fight. After failing to stop Spot escaping, Torment calls the fight off, explaining that the Sensational characters are from a different universe, and that he and Agony fought alongside them. Led by the two Spider-Men, the group agrees to hunt down Spot and then return the Sensational characters to their own universe. The two teams introduce themselves to one another, The Assemble Spider-Man learning who Agony is - his universe’s version of Adamant, who had recently been caught by the symbiote while working at Roxxon and was pulled into Spider-Verse. Sensational Spider-Man states that he recognises Assemble from the Spider-Verse events, but Assemble has absolutely no recollection. They come across Spot again, and defeat him in combat easily, but a portal opens up and Ultron appears, explaining that he traced Spider-Man, Black Cat, Spider-Woman, Nico Minoru, Adamant, Venom, and Agent Venom across the multiverse until they had reached here. In the chaos, Spot attempts to escape by opening a hole, but he accidentally pulls all the other heroes in with him. While he runs away once again, the heroes agree that it isn’t worth chasing after him and instead agree to go for Ultron. Meanwhile, Ultron is destroying the city, fighting off Ant-Man, Black Panther, Black Widow, Captain America, Dr. Strange, Hulk, Iron Man, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Thor, Vision, and Wonder Man. Assemble’s Black Cat is exploiting the situation, running off with valuable jewels from a vacant store, whenever the Sensational Black Cat stops her. She’s shocked by the encounter, and as Ultron almost spots them, Sensational pulls Assemble into an alleyway. Captain America too has broken away from the fight, talking to his universe’s Spider-Man and learning where the Ultron is from. The Black Cats join the battle just as Captain America and Spider-Man resume. It ends with the Spider-Men, Black Cats, Adamant, Agony, and the Agent Venoms take the final blow, knocking him back into a portal to the Sensational universe he created. Everyone from the Sensational universe runs to it, but doesn’t make it in time as it close off and Wonder Man catches a falling Black Cat mid-air. Just as they’re agreeing to work together to try and get back home, Agony reveals that she only fought Ultron because she knew it threatened her life, and that she was going to use this opportunity to clean two universes of their Initiatives at once. Category:Episodes Category:Sensational Spider-Man Category:Earth-237 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Symbiote Hype Arc Category:Spider-Verse Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jennifer Hathaway (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Felicia Hardy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johnathon Ohnn (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010)/Appearances